vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: ᚠᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is a major recurring character on The Originals. He served as the primary antagonist for most of the second season. Finn also had a recurring role in the third season of The Vampire Diaries, where he served as an antagonist and anti-villain. Finn is the first son of Mikael and Esther. He is the older brother of Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson, and the younger brother of Freya Mikaelson. Finn is also the older half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson and the uncle of Hope Mikaelson and an unnamed nephew. Out of all of his siblings, Finn has the closest relationship with his mother. It is shown in the third season of The Vampire Diaries that he is strictly loyal to his mother and believes her intentions are the best, as he was willing to sacrifice himself to kill Klaus. Finn's behavior and attitude is what his siblings dislike about him the most. However, he eventually rekindles a relationship with his former girlfriend, Sage and has a change of heart. That's short-lived, as he is killed by Matt Donovan in The Murder of One. Finn was able to escape the destruction of the Other Side as seen at the end of the first season's finale. He was resurrected by his mother, Esther and placed into the body of a powerful witch named Vincent Griffith. Once again, Finn worked closely with his mother in effort to get his siblings to take on mortal bodies. They refused and were antagonized by him for the majority of the season. In Sanctuary, Finn actually put a deadly curse on his brother Kol, which killed him a few episodes later in I Love You, Goodbye. Finn later reunites with his long-lost sister, Freya, and worked with her to find a way to stop Dahlia. Klaus came close to killing him in his witch form but is stopped by Elijah. Freya appears to help Finn from their brothers. Fearful for his life, Finn begs to Freya to save him. Freya tells Finn that she won't let anyone hurt him and traps him in her talisman to keep him safe. Finn remains in her talisman, with Freya being able to summon his spirit in times of need. In An Old Friend Calls, Finn is resurrected in his true form as an Original Vampire by Freya, as a way to mend the family's broken relationship. '''Finn is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history |-|The Middle Ages= |-|1002= |-|1114= Italy Finn reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander, a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However, when Klaus (unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers and abilities) annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his half-siblings but Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus' evil ways) |-|Between 12th century - 21st century= Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Personality |-|Human= Early in his life, before he became a vampire, Finn was the most obedient of the Mikaelson children. He was incredibly loyal to his mother, doing anything he could to be a good son, even at the expense of his siblings at times. |-|Original Vampire= Out of all the Original Vampires, Finn was shown to be the most moral, even more than his brother Elijah. Calm and quiet, Finn was ashamed of what his bloodlust had driven him to as a vampire. However, it is unclear how open about his feelings he had been about this with his family at first; Klaus had apparently daggered Finn for being too judgmental about their vampiric actions, (it was later revealed that Klaus didn't dagger him, a member of The Brotherhood of the Five did, but Klaus left Finn daggered as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude), but later on, after being undaggered, Rebekah didn't believe Elijah when he said that Finn hated being a vampire so he may not have been open about it outside of Elijah, Klaus and Esther. The only time it was said that he had put his morality against his vampire ways aside was when he turned his lover, Sage, but later said he regretted letting his love for her overtake his values. He was later seen shocked when Sage revealed that she's turned others (i.e. Troy) since she last saw Finn. It was this self-loathing as a vampire that made Finn want to go along with his mother's plan to wipe out her children and therefore, every vampire on the planet though its unknown if either of them knew of the consequence of killing an Original Vampire. He was willing to be the sacrifice in her spell that would turn all of her children human again before killing them, explaining that his mother was releasing him from an eternity of shame. Despite the failure of this plan, he told Klaus that he would be more than willing to try to sacrifice himself again when the time came. However, once he reunited with Sage, he put aside his hopes of his mother ending his suffering and decided to live life with Sage. This new mindset didn't last though, as he was killed soon after his change of heart. |-|Witch= A year after his death and with the birth of his niece Hope Mikaelson, his mother saw an opportunity to resurrect herself along with Finn, who had always stood by her side, along with Kol, being convinced of his mother's plan. They seem to be going forward with a plan to place their other siblings in human or witch bodies and a werewolf body for Niklaus, wanting them to have mortal lives and ending their vampire progeny with their true bodies through the White Oak Stake. This plan would save her children from Dahlia's Curse, as they would be in bodies of different bloodlines than the Mikaelson Bloodline, protecting any firstborn. Finn's loyalty to Esther remained intact, following her orders with precision and without question. While still quite rigid in personality, Finn is shown to be somewhat more at ease now that he's no longer a vampire, though comments that he forgot how it feels to be so vulnerable. Since his resurrection by possessing Vincent, Finn personality has seemed to become darker as he has been shown to be more willing to harm others to prove a point or to "persuade" someone to cooperate or side with Esther, even ordering Oliver to torture a witch to cooperate with him. No longer being a vampire and in a form he is more comfortable with, Finn is a bit more outspoken than he was as a vampire, letting his emotions be seen more while still maintaining an overall reserved demeanor in comparison to his siblings. His hatred of the vampire species is now directed towards others as well and has festered to the point of wanting to kill all vampires along with any sympathizers who get in his way utterly without mercy. He doesn't believe in Klaus's redemption, but in right and wrong, and good and evil. Rebekah believes that Freya is the only one of his siblings that he was close to, and believes he hates the rest of his siblings, because they judge him and find him pretentious/dull. Finn has expressed disappointment that his parents had more children and views his younger siblings as monsters. Finn has become immoral and selfish to the point where he was willing to kill his niece, Hope, a innocent child for his own self-preservation, just to avoid Dahlia coming for him. Ironically, as an Original Vampire, Finn was more noble and moral than any vampire, yet as a witch, he was utterly ruthless towards vampires and their sympathizers, as well as anyone who stood in his way. Usually vampires are more ruthless, but once a witch again, Finn was far more ruthless than as a vampire. |-|Original Vampire (2nd Time)= Finn after having been revived in his Original body by Freya, didn't look like he was disgusted with himself as an Original vampire again as he comes and mocks Kol for his lack of self-control, giving off a smirk in the process. Physical Appearance Finn is a handsome and tall man who appears to be 27-28 years old, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. He has dark brown hair, hazel-green eyes and slim, but athletic figure. Finn is also the second oldest of the Original Siblings after his sister Freya. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing, wearing a dark green tunic and pants in the fashion of the 1100's. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family, but becoming more friendly looking once he met Sage again. After returning from the Other Side, Finn's spirit was placed inside the body of the witch, Vincent, taking on all of his physical features as his own. Even with a new body, Finn retained his more refined style of attire. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= As an Original Vampire, Finn is considerably stronger and faster than that of any non-original vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the the TVD/TO universe. Finn possesses all vampiric abilities, with the addition of being able to compel any non-original vampire. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Finn's combat skills have never been shown. |-|Witch= Since Rebirth, Finn has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to him taking over the body of Vincent Griffith and taking all of Vincent's witch powers and abilities as his own. In Every Mother's Son, he was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Klaus, Elijah and Oliver with ease. Later Finn was shown to have delved into the use of Sacrificial Magic. With this magic, Finn channeled the power of Mikael, and later Esther, to give himself even more power and was able to trap dozens of werewolves and vampires with a powerful boundary spell. With his boost in power, he was also able to create an astral plane using representational magic that he had near complete control over when inside. With his power boost, Finn was a nearly unstoppable force against anyone who opposed him, though his upgrade was only temporary, after being overloaded with magic by Kol and Rebekah, bringing him back to being only as powerful of a witch as his host body was. Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Finn had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. |-|Human/Witch= Since Rebirth, Finn has lost all his Original Vampire weaknesses, due to him taking over the body of Vincent Griffith and taking all of Vincent's human/witch weaknesses. Relationships Esther Main article : Esther and Finn "It was your morality, Mother! Your conviction that awed me. That's why I stood by you. That's why I fought for you! I would have done anything for you. My mother, she who gave me life. But I know that she would want for me to finish what we started." '' — Finn to Esther Out of all of his family, Finn has the closest relationship with his mother. Finn had been a small boy when he tearfully watched Esther have to give away his sister, Freya, due to a deal she had made with her own sister, Finn's aunt Dahlia. As Esther had more children afterward, Finn found himself still very close with his mom, his loyalty to her being greater than to his siblings. A thousand years later they conspired together against the rest of their family. Both of them wanted vampires out of existence and to end their siblings' existence on Earth for good. However, both were killed and their plans were halted to a stop. However, years later, they are both back from the dead, possessing the bodies of a witch and warlock and plan to take over New Orleans. When Finn discovered that his mother consciously complete her transition into vampire, he was devastated and disappointed by her hypocrisy. He hated her for that and use her to sacrificial magic. Freya ''Main article : Freya and Finn "You're my brother, Finn. I love you. And we'll need to protect each other." '' — Freya to Finn The relationship between Freya and Finn was always sweet and kind, as children they sometimes climbed into the trees and planned mischief. Then one day their aunt Dahlia came to collect Freya from a deal she and their mother made a few years ago, Finn is crying off his sister being taken away and Freya screams for her mother. Over time Finn believed her to be dead, and he never got along with his younger siblings as good as his beloved older sister. After 1000 years has passed they are reunited and prepares for Dahlia's arrival. Freya saves Finn's life when one of her younger brothers tries to kill him, by taking his soul from Vincent's body and into her pendant to keep him safe from harm. Sage ''Main article : Finn and Sage "He's my one true love. He turned so that we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away, and I've been waiting ever since." '' — Sage about Finn Finn met Sage nine hundred years prior to the start of The Vampire Diaries and the two of them fell in love with each other. Finn even turned Sage into a vampire, despite the self-hatred he held against the species his family created, as he wanted to be with Sage forever, and vice versa. Not long after Sage was turned, Finn and his other siblings were daggered by the original Brotherhood of the Five, though the dagger didn't work on Klaus. Klaus chose to keep Finn daggered, as the brothers did not get along, leaving Sage heartbroken and alone. 900 years later Finn was undaggered by his brother Elijah and Damon. Few days later they finally met with the help of Klaus and Rebekah to convince Finn not to aid their mother in her plan to kill them, which ultimately worked - he gave up his blood willingly so they could unlink themselves and left to catch up with Sage. The two took a walk through Mystic Falls and reminisced about their past together while she showed Finn how their hometown had changed since they had met each other. They then went on a date to the Grill, where they continued to catch up. Finn was disapproving when Sage admitted to turning many vampires, but he didn't stay upset with her. Stefan spiked the drinks they ordered from Matt with vervain in order to lure them outside so he could follow them and try to kill them with the white oak stakes. Sage protected Finn from Stefan, but he was soon staked by Matt and burst into flames while Sage cried. Sage died one hour later due to their vampire bloodline connection to Finn. Two years later Finn was resurrected along with his mother and his brother Kol. Other Relationships *Klaus and Finn (Half-Brothers/Enemies) *Elijah and Finn (Brothers/Enemies) *Rebekah and Finn (Brother and Sister) *Kol and Finn (Brothers/Enemies) *Mikael and Finn (Father and Son) *Finn and Hope (Uncle and Niece/Enemies) *Finn and Camille (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Finn and Tristan (Friends/Allies) Appearances ''The Originals First Season ' *Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback; as a teenager) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) [[The Originals (TV Series)|'The Originals''']]' Second Season' *Rebirth'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a teenager/Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Red Door'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child/Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessing Vincent Griffith/Expelled from Vincent's body) [[The Originals (TV Series)|'The Originals']]' Third Season *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Flashback) *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Spirit) *''Savior'' (Spirit) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Resurrected) *''Alone With Everyone'' *''3x17'' https://www.instagram.com/p/BBnXVJcIuqJ/?taken-by=mr.danielgillies }} Name *"[http://www.behindthename.com/name/finn-2 Finn]" from the old Norse meaning "person of Finland". (In Ancient Norse: '''ᚠᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) *'''Mikaelson is of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". Trivia *It is said by Elijah that Finn was neutralized for over 900 years, making him the longest neutralized Original Vampire. *In The Five, it was revealed that all the Originals were daggered by The Five in 1114. That was about 900 years ago and Finn was daggered ever since after Klaus Mikaelson refused to undagger him, having been sick of his judgemental attitude. *Of all the Originals, Finn is sometimes considered the noblest, most virtuous, and most moral, but also the most self righteous and unwavering in his convictions in both his Original Vampire self and his possessing witch self. **Despite being the most "moral", Finn is quite ruthless when obeying his mother Esther's orders. He had no problems torturing Lenore, Oliver, sending werewolves at Davina, and supports his mothers plan to trigger teenage werewolves curses to make them soldiers for Esther. This change in personality is similar to Mikael who was depicted in a more positive light on The Vampire Diaries. ** Another explanation is that while moral, Finn was still a Viking and only had 100 years worth of life adapting to the changing times. ** While never shown to harm innocents as a vampire, as a witch he will kill and harm others associated with vampires, and enjoys killing vampires. He feels he is the hero and vampires are evil that needs to die. He feels the ends justify the means concerning collateral damage when destroying vampires and sympathizers, believing that despite his merciless ruthless actions, what he is doing is good fighting evil, and feels he is right in his plans. His personality from being an Original Vampire was more noble and moral, but as a witch he has darkened his state of mind, never realizing he is committing evil, ruthless acts, but thinking he is doing heroic and right over wrong actions. ** Despite Tristan regarding Finn as the noblest of his siblings, like his father Mikael, Finn has the strongest unwavering hatred for vampires, especially of his Original Vampire siblings. Even Freya stated that Finn's spirit greatly wants to see his siblings, other than Freya, dead. It's possible now that he is once again an Original Vampire, Finn's hatred of vampires and his siblings may now be further amplified with his vampirism. *In All My Children, Kol speaks about Finn as Esther's "favorite son" - to which Esther replies that "(his) brother knows virtue ''(Kol) ''cannot even imagine". *Finn is the second Original destroyed by a White Oak Stake. The first was his father Mikael. *Finn was the first of Esther and Mikael's children to die as a vampire, as Henrik died as a human. *Initially, Finn wanted to die to avoid living as a vampire, but after finding Sage, Finn agrees to continue to live. Unfortunately, he and his entire bloodline were destroyed in the same episode. **Something very similar happens in Season Two of TVD, when Damon wanted to die, but Stefan convinces him to continue to exist. The same thing happens with Stefan and Elena in Season One. **Finn wanted to die not only because Klaus would've died since they were all linked, but also because he despised being a vampire, claiming it as an eternity of shame. He chose to give up his death wish as soon as he was reunited with Sage. *Finn was neutralized twice: **By The Brotherhood of the Five in 1114, in The Five. **By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol), in All My Children. *Finn had never had any direct interaction with Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood or Jeremy Gilbert. However, his lover, Sage, had extensive interaction with Damon. *Klaus has repeatedly stated how he found Finn more interesting lying in a box than he was as a man, rudely referring to his brother as "a lovesick fool" and a "dullard". *Like his father, Finn was dead before the fire from the White Oak Stake burnt away his flesh. This was different for his younger brother, Kol, who was killed by the flames the stake produced, managing to run a few feet aflame before dying. *Due to Finn's own self-disgust of vampires, he may have been on good terms with his father Mikael, who had similar views. **It is later revealed in ''They All Asked For You'' that despite having similar viewpoints, Finn viewed his father as a monster. *Out of the Original Vampires, Finn has had the least amount of on-screen appearances. *Unlike his siblings, Finn's neutralized body was never shown in its coffin on-screen. *Finn never spoke directly to his brother Elijah on-screen on The Vampire Diaries. The first time they are seen to have a conversation is in The Originals episode, ''Every Mother's Son''. *Out of all known vampires, Finn was dormant the longest, at nearly 900 years. With Silas being the longest dormant immortal, having been desiccated for 2000 years. *Out of all his siblings, he was closest to his mother. This made his siblings view him as a sycophant and Esther's favorite. *Finn is the only Original Vampire who has not shown his vampire face or fangs. *Finn is the second Original Vampire to be resurrected. The first being his father, Mikael. Kol is the third. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Finn had a close relationship with his siblings. It could be that at the time when they were humans, Finn loved his younger siblings and was caring towards them. However, he would put pleasing his mother before helping his siblings. After they were turned into vampires, he distanced himself from them, seeing that they became monsters. * Finn and Mikael are the only Original Vampires not to be daggered by Klaus. *He was brought back to life by his mother to possess a witch named Vincent. * Finn, while he's possessing the body of Vincent, is often lovingly referred to as "Finncent" by fans. * Michael Narducci compared Finn to Norman Bates, the main character of the film Psycho and the TV series, Bates Motel. This is due to Finn and Norman's shared closeness with their mother and both of their needs to obey and try and please her to a disturbing degree. *In'' Live and Let Die, Elijah states that Finn has always been merciless, but not enough to send kids into war, so it surprises Elijah when Finn plans to have kids murder humans to activate their Werewolf curse. * Finn states in ''Every Mother's Son ''that he expected cruelty from Klaus when discussing how he was left daggered for nine hundred years, this is indicates that Klaus became cruel and vicious within only a hundred years of being a vampire. * Finn is terrified of the coffin where he rested for nearly a millennium. * Due to possessing Vincent's abilities, his knowledge, and now channelling the power of Mikael, the most powerful vampire on the planet, as well as Lenore (Esther), Finn was one of the most powerful supernatural being in New Orleans. * Finn cursed his own brother Kol to die a lonely death. ** While Kol eventually succumbed to the curse, he however did not die alone as Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Davina were with him at the time. *Like the rest of his siblings Finn was born with the Witch gene due to his mother's heritage and have the potential to practice magic but never tapped into his power before becoming a vampire. **However, after possessing the Witch Vincent Griffith and using magic, his magic was finally able to awaken while he is in spirit form. *When looking back on Finn, Lucien Castle thought he was fine, as long as you didn't talk to him. *Tristan de Martel considered Finn the noblest of the Original Vampires. ** Tristan both respected and admired Finn for being so noble, they become acqaintace with each other. Finn knew him so well that he knew Tristan was a man of his word. ** It is possible that when Finn was kept daggered in a box for 900 years, it didn't sit well for Tristan as he wanted him at his side. *In ''An Old Friend Calls, whilst Kol is succumbing to bloodlust from returning as an Original Vampire, Finn appears and mocks Kol, revealing that he is alive; returned as an Original Vampire as well. *Finn is the fourth Original Vampire resurrected in his true Original Vampire body after Mikael The Destroyer and father to the Original Vampires, Alaric the Enhanced Original Vampire, and Kol his younger brother. **As Finn was resurrected in ''An Old Friend Calls'', he is now once again the oldest Vampire in existence since Mikael is dead. Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes |} ---- ---- |} Videos The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Klaus & Finn "You won't be able to see me dead because if i die you die" The Vampire Diaries Sage and Finn catch up-"The Murder Of One"-(3X18) Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Finn Dies The originals 3x09 Freya asks Finn to help her Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 3= 130-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 134-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 155-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 173-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 197-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 068-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 076-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 226-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 228-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 230-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 238-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 239-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 244-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 245-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 138-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 164-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 001-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 003-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 004-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 005-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 007-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 019-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 025-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 027-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 031-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 043-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 060-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 061-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 062-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 109-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 110-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 111-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 112-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 113-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 114-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 115-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 121-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 122-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 125-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 126-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 127-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 128-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 129-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 130-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 136-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-Finn kol 07.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg Finn 12384.jpg Finn kol.png Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Finn.jpg Finnsage.png TheOriginals.jpg Tmmo 29.jpg Tumblr lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2 250.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg The Originals |-|Season 1= Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.34.00 PM.png the-originals-esther-dw.jpg The-Originals-1x222.jpg|Esther and Finn. Vincentfinn.png|Finn Mikaelson in Vincent's body. |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg|I Am Awesome Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0636.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0657.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1527.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1999.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2413.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2423.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahwVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg To212_145MarcelVincent.jpg To212_160Vincent.jpg To212_431Vincent.jpg To212_0839MarcelKalebVincent.jpg To212_0858Vincent.jpg To212_0878KalebVincent.jpg To212_1067Vincent.jpg To212_1143Vincent-Kaleb.jpg To212_1150VincentKaleb.jpg To212_1179Vincent.jpg To212_1314Vincent.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-0029.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0033.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0041.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0049.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0060.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0080.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0081.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0082.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0116.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0484.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0507.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0508.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0519.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0524.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0538.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0556.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0572.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0667.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0683.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0690.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0696.jpeg|Surrender your Mustard Normal_TheOriginals213-1653Finn-Elijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1969Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1997Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2385ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2514ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2543Finn.jpg TO_214_0145Vincent.jpg TO_214_1290FreyaVincent.jpg TO_214_1307Vincent-Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals215-0113.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0116.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0120.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0122.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0129.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0130.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0131.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0132.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0135.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0148.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0150.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0154.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0161.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0171.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0174.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0185.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0187.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0189.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0379.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0381.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0384.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0386.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0389.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0390.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-0404.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1550.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1551.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1552.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1556.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1562.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1563.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1569.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1571.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1573.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1590.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1599.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1598.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1603.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1604.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1608.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1621.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1626.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1627.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1628.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1630.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1642.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1759.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1781.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1782.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1791.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1793.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1797.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1803.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1806.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1852.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1853.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1854.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1874.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1948.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1987.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1988.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1989.jpeg |-|Season 3= TO_301_0061Finn.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg Normal_TO305_2378Finn.jpg TO308_3334Finn-Freya.jpg TO308_3346Finn.jpg TO309_1565Finn-Freya.jpg TO309_1571Finn.jpg TO309_1739Finn_Freya.jpg TO309_1762ElijahFinn.jpg Finn_7x15_Profile_HD.png Finn_Mikaelson_Resurrected.png Finns_tall.jpg References See also It:Finn Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Vampires Category:Major Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Undead Category:Help Needed